The Drama With Ollie
by ygirl87
Summary: In this story you'll see Artemis the way you've never seen before. Rated T for mild cursing, and This got FLUFF writen all over it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! I love fanfiction! well here's my next story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Tonight was sleepover night. The night when all the teammates bond by sleeping togther in one room. Everyone always looked foward to it, even Artemis. Everyone always had fun by talking, jokeing, watching movies the usual. This night however was diffrent, Artemis kept glancing over to the door of her room.

"Hey Arty, whacha looking at?" Asked Wally. Artemis quickly stopped looking at her bedroom door and focused her attention on the redhead.

"Nothing. Uh, chip?" Artemis asked holding out her potato chip bag.

"Yeah." Wally then took the whole chip bag and scarfed it down.

"Hey! Jackass I didn't mean you could take the whole thing." Artemis yelled. Trying to take the chip bag out of his hands. But she sliped and ended up falling on top of him.

"Hey you two get a room!" Robin said throwing popcorn at them. The two teens blushed and Artemis quickly motioned to get off of him, but he held her there.

"Hey, let go of me." Artemis yelled.

"Wait." Wally said.

"What?" Artemis asked confusedly. Wally brought his face closer to Artemis and...BURPED.

"EW! WALLY!" Artemis screamed in discused. The redhead let go of her and started laughing. Then everyone else in the room started laughing.

"What's going on?" Megan asked. "Why is everyone laughing?"

"Wally burped in my face." Artemis said glairing. But this broke when she started laughing. Just then everyone heard faint barking. Artemis quickly got up and ran to her room.

"I wonder what made that noise." Superboy asked.

"I wonder why Artemis ran to her room. I'll go ask." Megan replied as she walked to Artemis room.

"Hey Robin pass me that hotdog over there will ya?" Wally asked. As Megan opeded Artemis door she was surprised at what she saw. She kept door wide opened.

"Megan close the door!" Artemis yelled. But it was to late. A little Jack Russle puppy ran out of the room.

"OLLIE! Come back!" Artemis yelled as she ran after the puppy. The puppy ran into the living room where the whole team was and made a huge leap and caught Wally's hotdog.

"What the hell?" Wally said as he noticed his hotdog was gone. "My winnie!"

The whole team team cracked up at what the speedster said. Then he noticed a little dog devouring his 'winnie.'

"Ollie 'repheme'" Artemis ordered. And the puppy stopped eating and sat. "Genush" Artemis orderd again and the puppy came up to her and sat. She then picked the puppy up and cradeled him.

"Aw puppy." Robin said petting the puppy lightly. "what's her name?"

Artemis laughed. "HIS name is Ollie."

"Oh, He's cute." Robin smiled blushing.

"No he's not he ate my hotdog!" Wally argued. Pouting while crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up Wally. My baby was only playing. He didn't mean to eat it, did you Ollie." She cooed at the puppy. Then the puppy licked her nose. The puppy squirmed out of her arms and layed in Wally's lap.

"What the? Why is your dog sitting on me?" Wally asked.

"I guess he like's you." Artemis said blushing.

"Wow, like pet like owner. I guess" Wally joked. "Oh shut up Wally. I've gotta get Ollie back to my room. If Uncle Oliver saw him here i'll be in trouble."

Ok Guys you'll have to wait for chapter 2. It's coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi yeah well not gonna go on talking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice.

Wally West could not believe his eyes, Artemis was crying. She usally never showed emotion, why now? He looked at her with curious eyes, walking cautiously tword her. He laid his hand on her shoulder, she gladly accepted it. Wally felt really bad for her. This wasn't like her. The Artemis he knew would never cry. He just had to know what pushed her on the verge of crying like this. He finally worked up the guts to say

"Arty what's wrong?" She looked up. Her make up running, tears still rushing out. She quickly put her hands to her face, and wiped her tears before saying

"H-he took Ollie." She managed to say before she cryed again. this time on Wally's chest, and he hugged her while patting her back.

"Who took Ollie?" Wally asked concerned.

"M-my uncle Oliver. He took him away, and I don't know what he did with him. Ollie never did any thing to him, or any one. he just took him away and said that i'd nver see him again." She cried. This time locking her arms around Wally's neck, sitting on his lap. Wally didn't mind this at all. What he did mind was Robin snickering at them, from the crack in the door. Wally motioned for Robin to go away with his hand, but it didn't work. So he took Artemis stuffed bear and threw it at his face. That worked.

"Well, Arty. I'm gonna help you get Ollie back." Was the only thing Wally could come up with. Artemis looked up.

"You are? I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't like Ollie." She sniffled.

"No I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Your my girlfriend." Wally blushed. Artemis looked up and smiled a sly smile.

"I'm your GIRLFRIEND?" Artemis smirked.

"Uh, Your my friend who's a girl?" Wally said looking down. Artemis grabed his face and placed her lips on his. He was shocked, but he kissed her back. He liked the way her lips felt against his. they were to busy in the moment to realize they were being watched.

"Excuse me!" growled Green Arrow. The two quickly pulled apart and looked at the man standing before them.

"Uncle Ollie. I um" Artemis studdered.

"It was my fault. She didn't do any thing." Wally defended. Artemis looked at him with shining eyes.

"Well, I can see that you two want to get back to what ever you doing before. So I'll just make this quick, boy get out. Artemis you stay. " Green Arrow ordered.

Wally was forced to leave the room. After he closed the door he heard yelling.

"Why did you take Ollie away! Give him back!" Artemis yelled.

"Artemis please listen to me. Yes I took him. But I had reason to." Green Arrow replied.

"What kind of reason was it! I want to know NOW!" Artemis screamed.

"I took him because, because I'm afraid of dogs." he said quietly.

"Uncle oliver where is he!" She yelled.

"He's with my girlfriend. Black Canary. But don't worry he's safe."

"Why would you give him to HER! He's mine! And if your afraid of dogs why would you give him to her. That just shows who you love more." She cried. Wally couln't take it anymore. He barged in and started defending her.

"Just give her, her dog back!" Wally yelled.

"Do not interfear with something that does not consern you." Green Arrow snaped.

"It does consern me if she's hurt." Wally protested. Artemis just stood there looking at him. She didn't know he cared so much.

"Only on one condishion." Green Arrow Grit his teeth.

"What." Artemis yelled. Leaning against Wally.

"You keep the mutt away from ME!"

"Deal." Artemis agreed. At that Green Arrow left the room, leaving the two alone. Artemis now satisfied sat on her bed laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Wally smiled. Sitting next to her.

"All this drama. I never knew It would take a little dog to make me cry like that. I knew he was the dog for me though. Ever since I found him. It's like a strong bond that can't be broken." Artemis sighed.

"You found him?" Wally continued.

"Yeah. I was like 4 years old, and it was my first time learning to use my bow and arrow. When I made my first shot. I nailed it right on the spot. I heard a little wimper from a bush." Artemis started.

/Flash Back./

"Now hold up your bow, and let go of the arrow." Said past Oliver Aka Green Arrow.

"Ok." Said 4 year old Artemis. As she let go of the arrow letting it fly, as it his the bulls-eye. "Uncle Oliver I did it!" She exclaimed. Just then a little wimper came out from a bush.

"What was that?" She asked. Walking tword the sound. As she peered into the bush she saw a little puppy. "Oh, uncle Oliver, look!" She yelled.

"It looks like a...DOG." He said nevously.

"Its just a little puppy uncle Oliver. May I keep him?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know..." Oliver said. But then he peered into her eyes seeing the beautiful ocean blue. "Alright." The girl's face brightned. As she jumped up and down in joy.

"Thankyou uncle Oliver." She kissed his cheek and walked off with the little puppy in her arms. "I think I'll call you Ollie." The puppy licked her nose and wagged it's tail in happyness.

/End Of Flash Back./

Just then green Arrow walked in with the little dog trailing behind him. The little dog ran up twords Artemis and licked her all over.

"Ollie! Oh Ollie I love you. Are you alright? Did Canary hurt you?" She cooed at the dog.

"Remember what I said Artemis. Away from me!" Green Arrow said tierdly. "I'm going to bed."

"Artemis?" Wally asked.

"Yeah?" She said laying her head on his shoulder. Still cuddling Ollie.

"He's gone now." He said blushing. After that Artemis and Wally started kissing again, and Ollie joined in too. Everyone was happy, Artemis got her dog back, Wally got some lovin, Ollie was back with his "mommy," and Green Arrow got to take a nap.

Well that's all folks! Ok yeah to Tom and Jerry. Well, that's all I got for now. It didn't come out like I hopped but hey. Excuse me for the spelling mistakes. I AM USING NOTEPAD, AND I'm A 7th GRADE GIRL. WATTA YA EXPECT?

YGIRL OUT.


End file.
